


Role Reversal

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Voltron: Legendary Defenders Smut Fic's [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal creampie, Cock Ring, Collar, Dirty Talk, Dom!Lance, Dom/sub, Kneeling, M/M, Orders, Orgasm Control, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, dildo, sub!Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Everyone assumes it's Lance who drops to his knees for Shiro when in reality it's the other way around





	Role Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Dom!Lance and sub!Shiro that struck me the other day
> 
> NSFW tumblr: http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com

“I wonder what people would think if they saw us right now?” Lance hummed as he stroked his fingers through Shiro’s hair.

“People seem to think I’m the one who bends over for you, but really you’re the one who is always so eager for it.” Lance patted Shiro as he gave him a backwards compliment. Shiro titled his head up to look at Lance.

“Sorry pet, I got distracted. I’m going to get my dinner, so I want you to stay here like a good boy and wait for me alright?” Lance kissed Shiro’s head when the other man nodded. Lance stood up slowly, stretching his limbs out giving the man who was kneeling on a pillow by the couch one last look before he disappeared into the kitchen.

Shiro let himself drift as he listened to the sounds his Dom was making in the kitchen as he worked, singing every so often and Shiro felt himself smile at the sound. He sighed as Lance’s hand threaded into his hair again as the couch shifted when Lance sat back down, he let his mouth drop open as Lance murmured to him gently as he hand fed him pieces of food.

“That’s my good boy.” Lance crooned before he finished off the last of the food he made.

“Time for desert I think, what do you think about what we talked about the other day?” Lance asked curiously.

“I want to Sir.” Shiro opened his eyes to show his Dom he was on board with the idea they talked about before.

“You’ll look so beautiful pet.” Lance smiled approvingly. “Now stay here while I prepare things alright pet?”

“Yes Sir.” Shiro settled down further in his place, silently watching with excitement as Lance moved around the room, getting things into place.

“Ring or cage pet?” Lance wiggled his eyebrows as both hung from his fingers. Shiro swallowed he knew this game, if he chose ring he would be allowed to touch himself but not to get off until Lance told him to, but the cage meant he wasn’t allowed to touch himself what so ever and usually meant a riding crop to his cock and balls in a teasing and painful way.

“Ring please Sir.” Shiro replied getting a brilliant smile and a peck to his forehead as an answer before Lance fixed the ring around Shiro’s half hard cock tightly, tapping the head just a bit before moving back to finish the set up.

“Alright pet, you know what to do.” Lance settled himself on the couch, legs spread wide as he took his cock out of his jeans to slowly stroke himself as his sub shakily stood with his eyes on the coffee table in front of Lance. Shiro turned around and placed his hands on the table’s surface and let out a wanton groan as he lowered himself down onto the large dildo that was fixed there and dripping with lube.

“Fuck, just like that pet.” Lance groaned at the sight of Shiro, totally naked save his collar and cock ring now bouncing up and down on the largest dildo they had while his cock bound cock jumped around as the organ strained against the ring as pre-cum slid down his cock.

Shiro let his head drop back as he groaned loudly as he used his arms and hips to move up and down on the toy, taking it deeper in order to find his prostate.

“If the others could see you now, but don’t worry this sight is all for me.” Lance worked his own cock over, getting more and more turned on at the sight of his sub.

“I want you to touch yourself for me pet, I want to see it.” Lance ordered and Shiro moved one hand fist himself, working himself in the way his Dom liked the most. He felt his orgasm approaching, but the ring was forcing it back making him whimper as he thrusted up into his fist and pushed down onto the toy.

“I bet your hole is a gaping wreck right now, fuck I can’t wait to come in it.” Lance moaned as he fisted himself faster, body arching and groans falling from his lips encouraging his sub to move faster.

Stop pet.” Lance ordered as he stood up, cock standing very erect out from his jeans. Shiro whimpered as he slowed his movements to a stop before his head was tilted up. Lance hummed his approval at the glassy look on his flushed face and bit of drool that was pooling in the corner of his mouth looking rather wrecked.

“Show me that pretty hole of yours.” Lance ordered, stepping back releasing his sub’s chin. Shiro let out a soft whimper as he lowered himself onto his back before holding his legs up against his chest so he was totally exposed to his Dom.

“Just like I thought.” Lance nodded to him self as the sight of Shiro’s red, gaping open hole greeted him. “Such a pretty sight.”

Lance dropped to his knees and pushed just the head of his erection past the loosen ring of muscles before he work his hand over the rest of his cock, groaning as he felt Shiro desperately clenching around the bit of his cock that was inside of him.

“So fucking needy.” Lance grunted in approval before he let out a loud groan as he came, filling Shiro with his cum loving the keen Shiro gave at the sensation.

“Such a good little cum slut for me.” Lance crooned as he grabbed the toy from the table, he quickly pushed the toy back into a now gasping Shiro the moment he pulled out. After all he couldn’t let any cum go to waste.

“Since you’ve been so good for me love, you can come using this.” Lance held up a clear flesh light that he fitted over Shiro’s cock after removing the cock ring from his sub’s leaking, angry looking erection.

Shiro let out a cry as his hips jerked up into the flesh light that Lance was slowly moving up and down on his cock. It didn’t long for Shiro to climax and he did with a loud sound when Lance tweaked his nipples with just enough pain that sent him over the edge.

Shiro came back to himself as he was in their bed, curled up on Lance’s chest and his Dom was humming softly and fingers stroking his hair lovingly.

“How are you feeling pet?” Lance asked noticing his sub had come back to himself.

“Great Sir.” Shiro slurred, still half out of it but he got a soft kiss for his answer.

“You were so perfect for me Shiro, so perfect.” Lance held him closer just repeating how perfect Shiro was for him and Shiro felt a smile appear on his face happily as he snuggled down to enjoy this time with his lover/Dom.


End file.
